1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self supporting closed beverage container of a paper based material composed of cardboard for containing a carbonated beverage. The invention further relates to a beverage dispensing device with a housing for receiving said beverage container.
2. Description of Prior Art
Carbonated beverages, such as beer, are generally stored in a keg, metal can or bottle.
A keg has a disadvantage in that in an empty stage it cannot easily be folded by hand. Thus, the storage volume of an empty keg is the same as of a full keg. Further, the production of a keg has a high vertical range of manufacture.
Although a metal beverage can is foldable by hand, a metal can suffers from the high amount of energy needed for its production. This is one reason why metal cans are withdrawn from the market for example in Germany.
Also bottles, just like kegs, cannot easily be folded by hand in an empty stage. Further, the form of a bottle does not allow a space-saving storage. Moreover, glass bottles have a higher weight compared to a beverage container of a paper based material.
Beverage containers of a paper based material are generally known and used for non-carbonated beverages such as wine. However, beverage containers of a paper based material have never been used for carbonated beverages such as beer. The main drawback for this type of paper based container is, that said container does not withstand the gas pressure of the carbonated beverage, especially if said type of paper based container is subjected to heat.
Thus, there is a need to provide a beverage container of a paper based material suitable for serving a carbonated beverage as well as avoiding at least one of the drawbacks of carbonated beverage containers mentioned before.